Lealtad
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Pufu, es poco menos que basura, poco menos que un traidor siquiera... SPOILER HxH: NGL


_Tengo una extraña inclinación hacia historias que son poco recurridas. A veces hasta me enfada el hecho. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que escribir de lo que me gusta._

_Esta viñeta es un eslabón de mi cadena de escritos personales. Se encuentra en mi SPACE y tiene ya meses de que fue escrita. La razón por la que la subo apela a dos factores: No dejar muerto mi perfil de escritor acá en Fanfiction …. Y; claro esta, satisfacer mi sed de fanficion extraño de Hunter x Hunter._

_Spoilers. Si, ese es el alerta. Referente a la saga NGL. El pensar de uno de mis personakjes favoritos de la misma: Shaupufu._

**¨...::[ -----]::...¨**

**Lealtad [Conmigo mismo, contigo mismo]**

Pitou sabe, tanto como Yupi; que lo único que se debe y puede hacer dentro y fuera del castillo, es la mismísima voluntad de su Majestad, el Rey. Y siendo concientes de tales puntos, el resto del servicio se hace por si mismo y de forma natural.

Pero no en el caso de Shaupufu.

Todo el tiempo, Pufu permanece cerca del rey. Tanto como para ser obvio, lo suficiente como para ser sutil a veces. Todo depende el humor del Rey, de lo que quiera el rey, de lo que el Rey ordene. Pero para Pufu, nada es tan sencillo…

Algunas veces, justo como hoy por la tarde; pasea histéricamente por todo el piso donde duerme su Majestad, el Rey. Aún con el EN de Pitou rodeando el castillo, incluso con Yupi a pie de la escalera. Con todo y lo imposible de un ataque.

Pero lo hace, pues. Es su deber, se enorgullece…. Es leal, se miente…

Pintándose una sonrisita autosuficiente en ese rostro de modales refinados. La columna derecha y la barbilla en alto. Incluso si, dentro de él pelea y se revela contra el Rey. Le guste o no, lo admita o no.

Pufu, es poco menos que basura, poco menos que un traidor siquiera..

Y se detiene.

Frente a la sala donde el Rey juega apasionadamente. Contra una ciega y humana asquerosa. Abandonando sus deberes, dejando posterior la Selección, quemándose el alma y ardiendo en puro éxtasis artístico.

-Por ella…-

Y es en momentos como este, donde Shaupufu, el mas leal de los guardias Reales… Tiembla sin razón.

Cuando afina el oído y escucha el latir acelerado del corazón de Su Majestad, armónico con el de la ciega absurda, se le hiela la sangre en las venas. ¡Lo peor! ¡De un modo u otro, esa humana insignificante, se atreve a ir pasos mas adelantada a los de su Majestad! No, no es eso lo peor….

Lo peor, es que a él, el hecho parece no incomodarle.

Pufu sabe, aún sin intentarlo seriamente, que al Rey no le molesta para nada. Y lo que es más. Comienza a disfrutar de esta charada infantil y trivial. Quizá ni siquiera se percata del momento donde su respiración acompaña a la de la ciega, sin opacarla… sino complementándola. ¡Y por el REY que Pufu sabe, con su refinado oído y modos musicales!

Reprimiendo varios deseos.

Entrar a matar a la ciega. Pedirle atentas y sumisas disculpas al Rey por su atrevimiento, y recibir una muerte rápida a manos de Su Majestad.

¡NO!

¡Decirle que la deje de ver, que deje de entregarse así! Que sea Rey, que abra los ojos y mire que con ciegos, no se aprende nada por nada. ¡Que se vaya con él, su Shaupufu, el mas leal de los guardias reales! Y le permita servirle con devoción, ser su arma, su escudo. Su mensajero y todo aquello que él ordenare al servicial Pufu.

¡Que lo buscare a él, aunque fuere un poco de lo que él la buscaba a ella!

Su respiración agitada, y sus uñas clavadas en la palma de sus manos…. Sudando helado y ojos desorbitados. Cuando se encuentra así, tose casualmente y regresa a su serenidad habitual…

Mientras camina a paso lento por sobre la alfombra y corredor rumbo al sitio de Yupi, algo, muy en el fondo de su ser…. Lo ha delatado.

- Por su Majestad...-

**¨...::[ -----]::...¨**

No_ quiere decir esto bien, que sea lo que aparenta. No. No creo… Es total y absolutamente, la manifestante desquiciada de Shaupufu hacia su Majestad, el Rey. _

_A mi jamás me aburre el NGL. Y me es tan interesante, que lamento mucho que pocos intenten relacionarse en él. DE por si, el Fandom de HxH es casi inexistente. Ahora yo que me empapo en la saga menos popular y mas aun, en los personajes mas terciarios como lo es mi Shaupufu. _

_Aun así, invito a aquel que por mero gusto deseare comentar a hacerlo _

_-Hikari Zaoldyeck - . _


End file.
